Stolen Love
by Kagome Alize Higurashi
Summary: I'M NOT A SPOILER, YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! i'm so excited about writing this story. this is my first time though so no flames, please. sadly i do not own inuyasha or evanescence, so on with the story!**

"Kagome, hurry up or you will be late for school!" mom yelled from downstairs.

"Relax, i'm coming." i responded grabing my backpack on the way downstairs. My name is Kagome Higurashi, you may think i'm your adverage teenaged girl, but i'm the top assassin in my leage and leader of the gang; the Black Dragons. Growing up i lived in a bad neighborhood on the edge of Osaka, Japan. We moved later on mostly because about every officer in Osaka was on the look out for me. Yes, i may appear to be a sweet, innocent young girl, but little do they know i''m a hardcore criminal on the inside. Today i'm starting my first year of highschool, at yoki acadamy, a private school just out of Tokyo into Shinjuku. As always moms worried 'if i'llmake friends or not'. Please, if i couldn't, what kind of assassin will i be? I also have a secret, one that only my brother Sota knows about it, and what i am.

"Later mom, see you when i see you!" i said grabbing my rain coat on the way to the door.

''Kagome, what about breakfast?"

"Um... i guess i'll eat at school."

"Alright dear have a good day" mom said.

"You too." i said putting on the rain coat and walking out the door.

i was fortunate i had the rain coat because as soon as i left it started pouring.

"Hmm... i said looking at my watch. "i have 15 minutes to get to school and the bus stops just on the next street, so, hopefully i'll have time to eat breakfast."

As i approched the bus stop i noticed only one person waiting and i instantly knew who it was.

''Sango!'' i exclaimed as i nearly takled the girl to the ground.

''Kagome, i can't belive we are in highschool now."

''I know right, and mabey you'll finally find a boy to soute your taste."

in earlyer years Sango, my best friend since preschool has been hit on by a stalker name Jakotsu. Many boys after that have done the same thing, and thats why Sango and i are still single, yes that has happened to me to, and thats why we stick togather like magnets.

"Yeah, you to, cause this is starting to get old".

"Starting, i scofed, " this is the end. this year we are going to make a good complection and no ones going to treat us like that again!"

"Yeah, your right, lets get to it!" Sango exclaimed as the bus pulled over to let us in.

'well, here goes nothing' i thought as i took one step on the bus.

**Disclaimer: well i hope you liked this chappie, cause i had a wonderful time writing it! Chow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Stolen Love' i know it was very short but i'll make them alot longer. I do not own InuYasha or Evanescence. Time for the next chapie!**

**DOCUMENT TWO: BEYOND THE WORLD OF HUMANS**

"Hey Sango, what do you think this so called Yoki Acadamy is like?" i asked waringly.

"i don't know, Sango explained. "But every things going to be alright."

"i sure do hope your right, i mean, what if they turn out to be hippies or something?"

"Hippies? Ha, thats a laugh, the whole school couldn't possibly be hippies. Now i know your just nervous, but don't beat your self up about it." Sango reasured. "it's not like there creatures from another dimention."

i rolled my eyes. "okay, i guess your right, but you never know they _could_ be..."

"never going to happ..." Sango was interupted.

"hahaha, you girls don't know do you?" asked the bus driver.

"Umm... about what?" i asked cautiously.

"That yoki acadamy is a school perferabley built for yokias, thus why it is called _yoki acadamy._" he responded.

"What?!" me and Sango both screeched at once.

"yep, thats the reason it's a private school, for no human may know about it." said the bus driver.

"Th...then wh...why are us humans going to such a pl...place?" asked Sango.

"That, i do not have the answer to." he sighed. "but, i my self am a student at yoki acadamy, thus i'm not a monster, but a monk." "so you have nothing to worry about."

"really?" i asked. "whats your name?"

"Miroku, Miroku Houshi. and you beutiful young ladies are?" asked miroku.

"my name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my friend Sango Aono. **[disclaimer: see what i did there?]**

" well Kagome, Sango were at our stop, so i sugest we get of the bus now." said miroku looking out the window.

"oh... i didn't even realize...we were here." said Sango also looking out the window.

i got up, followed by sango and miroku and got of the bus. but the first thing i saw made me pause in my tracks. a sign that said 'all humans thus enter may burn till death'

'what have i gotten myself into?' i wondered as i looked up into the red sky.

**disclaimer: well i hope you liked it! :) chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey i'm back, and with another chapter! :) **

**vampireinu95: yes Miroku is a bus driver and a student, but why will be explained in later chapters.**

**Angel Cook: thank you for telling me how to spell Yokai Acadamy! I appreciate it.**

**Once again I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence.**

"Well, what is this school like exactly?" Sango asked.

"Hmm...let me see..." Miroku started. "The monsters are not allowed to show thier true form on school campus. So you won't have a problem with that. The teachers are really nice, well except for Mrs. Ririko and Mrs. Apsara. Mrs. Ririko is a seductive math teacher, she takes men that fail her class and give them a lesson no one will forget. Mrs. Aparas is a indian spice deamon. She minupulates pepole with curry and spices."

"seriously? curry and spices?" I scoffed.

Miroku sighed, "well, it's more dangerous than you think."

"Look were here." i said looking up at the building in front of me. wait not a building...more like a... castle!

The school appeared to be at least 80 ft. tall, and also have black roses going up the walls. It was also imprisoned in a 10 ft. ivory gate, almost like a prison, i shivered at the thought.

Next to me a bush full of black berrys or at least thats what i thought they were started shakeing... then it pounced for my face!

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

^^^^^^^^^^^and CUT!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

sorry i wanted it to be a surprise. hehe :)


End file.
